


Decisions

by forbloodysummer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbloodysummer/pseuds/forbloodysummer
Summary: A mature, adult take on the characters' struggles.Contains spoilers for Episode 9.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Rey and Kylo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberDread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/gifts).



“You will join me!” Kylo pronounced.

“I won’t!” Rey cried, clinging to her defiance for all she was worth.

“You will, in due time,” Kylo assured her.

Rey screamed.

Then Finn showed up. “Dude, she said no. Stop it.”


	2. Rey

"I'm scared of becoming like my grandfather," Rey admitted, drawing a shuddering breath.

"Don't then," Finn shrugged.

"But what if I do?" She trembled where she sat hunched over on the floor. "I don't want to!"

"So don't."


	3. Rey and the Emperor

Palpatine's eyes lit up in his cracked, pale face, as he looked down at Rey standing before him. "I've spent the last three generations orchestrating a whole galaxy into bringing you here today, so that you can inherit my work, and we'll live on together. Every string I've ever pulled has led to this; an entire galaxy awaits us."

Rey shuffled her feet. "I don't want to."

Palpatine pursed his lips. "So be it. Then die."

Finn, watching from the corner, smiled and shook his head, rolling his eyes as the Force Lightning began to fly. "Finally, someone who knows how to make decisions, and respect those of others."


End file.
